Kwan Yan
Kwan Yan (关燕) is a member of the Foreseeing Crow and an original Fanloid character. History On November 29, 2014, she was introduced to the Fanloid Wiki. Background Kwan Yan was created to be a fanmade Chinese Vocaloid who take the role of an ex-soldier and trained assassin. She was born into a wealthy family and her mother left her at a young age. Yan's father raised her by himself and died when she was the age of 19. Not long after, Kwan Yan decided to enroll in the Chinese Army. Journal Timeline January 31, 1993, '''the date of my birth, it was a cold and rainy Sunday and father said he remembered it all so well. The clouds, the reflection of buildings in the puddles on the ground, everything. He never liked to discuss anything about the topic of my mother. I knew good and well she just got up one day and left us, but I think he didn't want me to think ill of my mother. I don't hate my mother for leaving us, it's just...that I don't understand why. '''August 9, 2012, Father has left us today and I now I'm all alone. I realize all of this as I stand before his coffin and try to stay strong and keep the tears in. As I mourn I notice something peeking out from behind a nearby tree in the cemetery and I turn to look for it. Long thick black hair sways behind the tree, now hidden. I sprint over to the tree and peek behind it...nothing. '''November 29, 2012, '''I've decided to join the military. I want to make something of my life rather than being known as the rich girl who lost her parents. I'm a little anxious but I feel that this is the right thing to do... Personality Kwan Yan has a prideful personality and takes almost everything seriously. She's a bit rough around the edges and prefers to be a leader than a follower. Yan despises having to take orders from others and can be rather bossy and controlling. Concept Etymology Her name, Kwan Yan (关燕), means "mountain, swallow (the bird)." Appearance Kwan Yan has long, blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and red lipstick. She wears a blue dress with short sleeves and black lace, a black ribbon goes across her chest with a black ribbon tied around her waist, black tights, and blue boots. Relations *Guo Ruolan, enemy assassin *Huang Lance, friend *Lin Meifen, friend and fellow assassin *Liu Qiu, friend and fellow assassin Gallery Animefan2013_Kwan_Yan_Dark_Fairy.png|Kwan Yan in Azalea Dolls' "Dark Fairy Dress Up Game" Animefan2013_Kwan_Yan_Alice.png|Kwan Yan in Azalea Dolls' "Alice in Wonderland Dress-up Game" Animefan2013_Kwan_Yan_Funeral_Wear.png|Kwan Yan's funeral wear concept Additional info Trivia *She is an ex-soldier in the Chinese Army and most likely left due to her personality. *Her series number, KY0543, comes from her name's initials, the number of letters in "China", and the number of letters in her last and first name. *Her birthday, January 31, 1993, falls on the Chinese holiday "Chinese New Year." *Her animal of the Chinese Zodiac is the rooster. *Her father used to tease her by calling her "a little witch" because of her vast collection of various poisons. *She is a skilled sniper, earning her a place on China's most wanted list. *Her character items are a rifle, poison, and blueberries. External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid characters Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiceless Category:Foreseeing Crow Category:Characters by KatNovella